


Ostriche e marinai

by kanako91



Series: Ricordi perduti dalla Terra del Dono [4]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dumb Sexual Metaphors, F/M, Pillow Talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Humor, Slice of Life, Textual Ghosts, happy marriage
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12944919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/kanako91
Summary: Ciryatan è appena tornato dal suo ultimo viaggio per mare.Nessuno lo aspetta con più trepidazione di Nenilde.





	Ostriche e marinai

«Papà è tornato!»

Nenilde sedette nella vasca in tempo per assistere alla corsa di Atanamir attraverso la porta della sala da bagno invasa dal sole.

«Vieni qua, puledro». Gli fece segno col braccio di avvicinarsi e sparse una pioggia di acqua profumata sul marmo. «Siccome non andrò al porto a dargli il benvenuto con tuo nonno in giro, ti lascio un messaggio da portargli».

Con uno sguardo birbante negli occhi, Atanamir si lanciò sul pavimento per scivolare con le gambe aperte fino a lei e si inginocchiò di fianco al suo viso.

Quante volte gli aveva detto di non lanciarsi in quel modo? Aveva perso il conto! Ma non era il momento per sgridarlo, non quando le serviva come messaggero.

Non quando sentiva il sangue bruciarle nelle vene per la consapevolezza che suo marito era tornato.

Sussurrò il suo messaggio nell’orecchio di Atanamir e lo mandò via, con una raccomandazione – inutile – di stare attento.

Quando suo figlio corse oltre la soglia della sala da bagno, Nenilde riprese le abluzioni con più cura del solito.

 

 

«Atanamir mi ha riferito un messaggio molto curioso».

Nel sentire quella voce, bassa e ruvida e tanto amata, Nenilde si morse il labbro inferiore. Le spalle rivolte verso la porta e il piede sullo sgabello davanti al tavolino della toeletta, posò la boccetta di olio profumato e si spalmò il contenuto della mano sulla gamba.

Le sfuggì un sorriso. «Sì? Quale messaggio?»

Anche con il profumo dell’olio di mandorle sotto il naso, era l’odore del mare che lo seguiva ovunque a penetrarle nelle narici e offuscarle la mente.

Troppo tempo senza di lui.

Trasalì quando il corpo di Ciryatan aderì al suo, e non per la sorpresa. I suoi passi erano silenziosi, ma per lei era come se si fosse avvicinato un grosso fuoco. Si rilassò contro la parete solida del suo petto e alla carezza calda del suo fiato contro la tempia.

«Un’ostrica aspetta il mio arrivo per schiudersi» le sussurrò lui all'orecchio e lasciò scivolare una mano sotto il vestito, per chiuderla a coppa tra le sue gambe.

Le si mozzò il respiro.

«Credo sia la peggior metafora erotica che abbia mai sentito» continuò Ciryatan, sfiorandole le labbra umide, «ti sei superata. Se non avesse ancora l’età giusta, avrei creduto se la fosse inventata Atanamir».

Nenilde ridacchiò, senza fiato, e portò le mani indietro fino a sentire la schiena nuda di lui. Non si era nemmeno rivestito per entrare a palazzo. Era corso da lei con i pantaloni da marinaio e il petto scoperto.

Era materia per componimenti erotici per altri cento anni.

«Sai che non sono brava con le parole» gli disse Nenilde, il cuore che batteva impazzito sottopelle.

Abbandonò la testa sulla sua spalla e abbassò le palpebre, pregustando già la pelle e la peluria dorata dal sole e il gusto di mare sotto la sua lingua. Inarcò la schiena e spinse il sedere contro di lui.

«Ma i tuoi gusti sono così raffinati che apprezzi lo stesso, vedo» aggiunse e si strofinò contro il rigonfiamento bollente nei suoi pantaloni. Una certezza, se ne aveva mai avuta una.

«Che ci puoi fare, l’idea di mettere mano alle  _valve_  e alla  _perla_  di una certa ostrica mi riduce a un bifolco dai gusti semplici». Accompagnò quelle parole con una carezza più profonda.

Nenilde avrebbe voluto ridere, ma sotto il suo tocco si lasciò andare a un sospiro. Le era mancato tanto, come se fosse partito per la prima volta dopo il matrimonio. Questo viaggio era durato solo cinque anni, ma era troppo, troppo tempo.

«Non ricordavo che le ostriche fossero così scivolose» mormorò lui, vicino all’orecchio.

Nenilde si raddrizzò e ruotò su se stessa per guardarlo in faccia, nonostante il movimento avrebbe allontanato le dita di lui.

«Dipende dal mare, suppongo». Aderì dal seno al bacino contro di lui, gli prese il viso tra le mani e gli disse sulle labbra: «Bentornato, mio marinaio».

Ciryatan le mise le mani sui fianchi e le succhiò il labbro inferiore. «Sono tornato al mio porto preferito».

Nenilde trattenne una risata e lo baciò a bocca aperta. La accolse il sapore salino della sua pelle e un lieve sentore di birra quando lui schiuse le labbra e le andò incontro con la lingua.

Le mani di lui le risalirono dai fianchi, le dita premute contro la pelle come per non lasciarla scivolare dalla presa, e poi ridiscesero, la afferrarono per la vita e Nenilde si ritrovò seduta sul tavolino, con un tintinnio di boccette. Aveva chiuso quella dell’olio? Non ne aveva idea. Allargò le gambe per fargli spazio e lo tirò verso di sé.

«Dovrai rifarti il bagno» le disse, tracciandole la mascella con la lingua. «Magari ti farò compagnia».

«Oh sì».

Quando Ciryatan le strinse i seni tra le mani e li spinse verso l’alto, uno contro l’altro, Nenilde si morse il labbro per soffocare un gemito debole. Ogni tocco, le ricordava quanto tempo fosse passato per il suo corpo.

«Ne avresti più bisogno di me» riuscì a dirgli, appena prima che lui stringesse i capezzoli tra le dita attraverso la stoffa. Il piacere lampeggiò bianco accecante in fondo agli occhi e Nenilde gettò la testa indietro. «C’è tempo per andare con calma, Ciryatan, ti prego, non posso aspettare oltre».

Lui le diede un piccolo morso alla spalla nuda e tornò a guardarla negli occhi.

«Ti sono mancato tanto?»

Nenilde gli afferrò i pantaloni per la vita, sciolse la fusciacca e li spinse giù.

«Secondo te?» gli disse e lo prese nella mano ancora scivolosa per l’olio profumato. «Vieni qui, sentilo tu stesso».

Con una risata bassa, Ciryatan la avvicinò a sé, mentre Nenilde scostava il lembo dell’abito e lo posizionava all’ingresso, poi spinse in avanti, dentro, a fondo. Il suo corpo si aprì a lui come un fiore alla prima pioggia dopo una lunga siccità, avido di quell’acqua che gli avrebbe ridato sostentamento.

«Ciryatan» gemette e lui le prese il viso tra le mani per baciarla ancora, intanto che si ritraeva e spingeva di nuovo tra le sue gambe.

«Stringimi più forte, Nenilde» le disse sulle labbra, la voce spezzata, e affondò ancora in lei. «Non lasciarmi andare».

E Nenilde gli andò incontro a ogni spinta, le unghie affondate nella schiena muscolosa, ritrovando quel ritmo indelebile che avevano affinato negli anni passati insieme. Lo strinse a sé con le braccia e con le gambe, finché non pulsò intorno a lui, mentre il piacere la travolgeva e attirava Ciryatan nello stesso vortice da cui era impossibile fuggire.

Lo chiamò e le sembrò di cercarlo nella burrasca.

Anche lui la chiamò, mentre le sue spinte si perdevano nei tremiti e nel calore del suo piacere.

Tornarono in sé tra baci sulle palpebre chiuse e sussurri senza senso, mentre riprendevano fiato e il battito del cuore si abbandonava alla calma dopo la tempesta.

Tutto era di nuovo al suo posto.

Lei e suo marito, di nuovo insieme.

Col respiro ancora affannato, Ciryatan la guardò negli occhi. «Quanto ti sono mancato?»

Nenilde gli succhiò il lobo dell’orecchio, gli passò le dita tra i capelli e lo strinse tra le sue braccia.

«Non ho nemmeno iniziato a dimostrartelo».

 

 

Un carezza fredda le discese la schiena. Nenilde aprì gli occhi alla stanza illuminata dal tramonto e guardò oltre la spalla, per trovare la mano di Ciryatan sospesa a poca distanza dalla sua pelle, tra le dita una collana di perle  _nere_.

Nenilde si voltò verso di lui, disteso sul fianco e l’altra mano a sorreggergli la testa, e si sollevò sui gomiti, senza fiato.

«E quella cos’è?»

Ciryatan sorrise e lasciò dondolare il filo di perle tra i loro visi. «Un regalo».

Nenilde tirò le gambe sotto di sé, prese la collana e sedette, lasciando scorrere le perle tra le dita. Erano irregolari, alcune più grandi, altre più piccole, ed erano nere, come mai ne aveva viste.

Le perle nere erano materia di leggende e terre lontane.

«L’ho messa insieme durante il viaggio» disse Ciryatan e con le nocche le risalì una coscia, per poi ridiscendere con una carezza delle dita. «Quando pensavo a te, mettevo una perla nel filo».

Nenilde passò le dita sulle perle, ne contò un centinaio o più e inarcò un sopracciglio.

«Non mi hai pensato abbastanza».

Ciryatan rise piano e la guardò sottecchi, gli occhi azzurri che scintillavano incorniciati da ciglia con le punte schiarite dal sole. «Non sempre avevo le mani libere per fare altro, quando ti pensavo» disse e piegò la testa per baciarle l’interno dell’altra coscia.

«Ah!» lo sbeffeggiò Nenilde e gli affondò le dita nei capelli, per girargli la testa e prendergli tra le labbra il primo lembo di pelle che trovò, la guancia.

Ciryatan si sollevò a sedere e le tolse la collana di mano per passargliela intorno alla testa e giù dal collo. Le perle le scivolarono lungo l’incavo dei seni e le sfiorarono la curva morbida del ventre appena sotto l’ombelico.

Nenilde sfilò i capelli da sotto la collana e la sentì fredda sulle spalle.

«C’era una tribù nel profondo sud in cui le donne non coprivano il seno» disse Ciryatan, «se non con una moltitudine di collane dai colori sgargianti. Il contrasto con la loro pelle nera era molto attraente».

La accarezzò appena sotto il seno e rotolò le perle nere contro la sua pelle.

«Un contrasto opposto a quello con la tua».

Nenilde si morse il labbro inferiore, mentre Ciryatan sembrava catturato dal pallore della sua pelle.

Le pizzicò un capezzolo rosa tra due perle, strappandole un ansito.

Lui sollevò lo sguardo e un angolo della bocca. «Avresti dovuto vedere come oscillavano tutte quelle collane insieme a quei piccoli seni, quando ti stavano sopra e ti cavalcavano fino allo stremo».

Nenilde aprì la bocca e tirò uno schiaffo al braccio di Ciryatan, che scoppiò a ridere e tirò fuori da sotto il suo cuscino una manciata di collane di diversi colori e materiali. Senza dubbio, un ricordo di quella tribù.

«Spero tu non abbia provato in prima persona» gli disse, mentre lui le assicurava al collo una collana dopo l’altra. Alla decima Nenilde lasciò perdere la conta, ma mantenne i capelli sollevati.

«Come avrei potuto osservarlo altrimenti?»

Nenilde strinse gli occhi e serrò le labbra e Ciryatan rise ancora.

«Sei un fetente» gli disse e gli avvolse le braccia intorno alle spalle. Lo baciò e Ciryatan si lasciò andare disteso sulla schiena, tirandosi Nenilde sopra. «Non sono certa di essere uno spettacolo pari a quello delle donne del sud».

«No, non lo sei» disse lui. «Questo è uno spettacolo di gran lunga superiore».

Gli occhi di Ciryatan brillarono, mentre le labbra si tiravano in un sorriso e le mani correvano a stringerle i seni. Le perle e le pietre delle collane le pizzicarono la pelle, dandole una sensazione deliziosa.

«Fetente e ruffiano, mi chiedo perché ti permetto ancora di viaggiare».

Nenilde si sistemò cavalcioni sopra lo stomaco di lui e lo guardò osservare con interesse il groviglio di collane che si frapponeva tra loro.

«Il tuo posto dovrebbe essere a casa, a occuparti di nostro figlio» gli disse, inarcando le sopracciglia, «e non fingere di viaggiare per portarmi regali mentre vuoi solo andare in giro a divertirti, ignorando le tue responsabilità».

Ciryatan rise e sollevò lo sguardo sul suo viso.

Poteva anche ritorcergli contro, molto parafrasate, le parole che suo padre rivolgeva a entrambi, ma sapeva che non avevano alcun fondamento.

Ciryatan aveva bisogno del mare per stare bene, e lei aveva bisogno che suo marito stesse bene. Strapparlo dal mare sarebbe stato strapparsi il cuore lei stessa.

«Però ti piace il regalo, no?» le chiese.

Gli passò le dita tra i capelli scuri, in cui era rimasto intrappolato un po’ di sole nei riflessi dorati, e gli sorrise.

«Sarei stata contenta anche se fossi tornato a mani vuote».

Ciryatan sollevò un angolo della bocca. Nonostante l’aria giocosa, lui capiva fin troppo bene.

«Guarda un po’ che brava moglie che ho» disse e, infilate le braccia sotto le sue gambe, si lasciò scivolare più in basso. Il respiro di lui la accarezzò tra le cosce quando parlò di nuovo: «Credo proprio di doverti premiare».

E così fece.

**Author's Note:**

> Finito il NaNo, torno a postare! NaNo andato fin troppo bene, tra l’altro, sono ancora sconvolta io stessa.  
> Ma passiamo alla storia sotto mano: moar Númenor! E un altro periodo su cui sto lavorando dietro le quinte e da cui questa coppia è emersa da sé.  
> Naturalmente Nenilde è un OC che ha assunto il ruolo dell’innominata moglie di Ciryatan, e il nome lo devo alle mie carissime **melianar** e **tyelemmaiwe** , che sto spremendo come limoni per nomi in gran quantità (saranno tanto felici quando la pianterò con le fanfiction, lo so).  
> Quanto al resto… oddio, questi due grew on me in maniera del tutto inaspettata, voglio loro tanto bene e starei a guardare come un’ebete il loro idillio di coppia per ore e ore, se non avessi altro da fare.  
> Nenilde non ha finito qui con le sue comparsate, ma soprattutto l’influenza delle sue pessime metafore erotiche si è fatta strada attraverso i secoli (sì, Il fuoco, sto guardando te).  
> Númenor, mi sei mancata, nonostante mi sia trovata benissimo a pacioccare con storie originali ♥  
> La pianto con le dichiarazioni d’amore a un’isola fittizia e ne approfitto per ringraziare chi è arrivato fino in fondo.  
> Ci vediamo tra due settimane con un salto avanti nel tempo di Arda e indietro con le mie storie… indovinello finissimo, proprio!  
> Alla prossima,  
> Kan


End file.
